


Recent Life Choices

by Bleebtheweeb



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, prinxiety - Fandom
Genre: Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Minor Angst, Multi, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Platonic Moxiety, Prinxiety - Freeform, Prinxiety Fluff, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, logicality - Freeform, sander sides - Freeform, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleebtheweeb/pseuds/Bleebtheweeb
Summary: Do you ever regret certain decisions in your life with a burning hatred? Yeah, that's what Anxiety was feeling right now. Roman, the regal fuck, was sitting on the sofa in the common room, holding back giggles as he, Morality, and Logic looked at the foul faced personality in a bright pink cat onesie.How exactly did he get in this situation? What a wonderful question!It all began when Patton and Logan started dating.





	1. The Deal

Do you ever regret certain decisions in your life with a burning hatred? Yeah, that's what Anxiety was feeling right now. Roman, the regal fuck, was sitting on the sofa in the common room, holding back giggles as he, Morality, and Logic looked at the foul faced personality in a bright pink cat onesie. 

How exactly did he get in this situation? What a wonderful question! 

 

It all began when Patton and Logan started dating. 

 

It was strange at first, when the two got together. They just seemed incompatible to Anxeity, he didn't get how two people so utterly different could be in love. But then again, what would he know about love.

Eventually Anxiety got used to Patton kissing Logan on the cheek and cuddling him during the group movie marathons they had every two weeks. But then happened that fateful day when Roman approached him saying, "Who do you think is gonna kiss the other first? Patton or Logan?" Anx raised an eyebrow unsure of why Prince would ask him of all people. "Don't know, Don't care, Sir sing-a-lot," he replied though he did care, slightly, only slightly though. "I bet you won't answer because you don't know," Prince said with a smirk. 

He rolled his eyes in annoyance and mumbled " I dunno, maybe Logan, who knows?" Princey looked at him with his hands on his hips. "However could you think that? It'll obviously be Morality!" Prince said with a burst, "Logan is much too....logical I suppose." 

 

"Yeah that's kinda his thing idiot" Anxiety stated, hoping the loud personality would just leave him alone already. However, much to his displeasure the bombastic man spoke once more "How about if Morality kisses Logan first then you have to wear something of my choosing for an entire day." Anxiety raised an eyebrow, slightly intrigued by the prospect of a deal. "And if Logic kisses Patton first I get to do your makeup for a week." 

Roman groaned, "A whole week? No, only for a day." Anx narrowed his eyes, "Three days, I have some things I want to try but I'm too, surprise surprise, anxious to try them on myself." Romans face softened up a little and he extended a hand so they could do a cliche deal handshake much like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls. They shook hands and Princey started to walk away with a grin.

Strangely, Anxiety felt a little sad that Princey was leaving so soon. Ugh what the hell is up with my stupid conflicting feelings lately, he thought. Nervously he said, "hey uh, Princey, you wanna tell me the morals in Hunchback of Notre Dame while I shoot them down and point out naked ladies in the fire?" 

 

Princey turned to him, his grin oddly wide, "Why Anxiety, I never thought you'd ask!" He chimed "I do believe have the disc in my room so let's go! Also, no backing out of the deal!" Anxiety nervously chucked and nodded, following the attracti- STUPID personality.

Anxiety entered Prince's bedroom and held back a gasp, he knew the guys room changed depending on what he felt like much like his room but he never thought it could change so much. In Anx's room all that really happened was sometimes the curtains changed or the room got a little bit darker, but Romans room was on a whole other level. 

 

He had been in here once before and it was an castle with rolling hills and a forest, but now it was a field that seemed to span on forever and ever with all the necessary amenities for a room placed in a circle, with his bed in the center. The sky though, was probably the most stunning feature. The stars glittered in the dark endless abyss above him like paint splatters, and he really had to say, Roman certainly didn't put his title as creativity to shame. 

Anxiety stood there admiring the room, though he'd never admit he was, as Princy searched through what seemed to be a drawer with every Disney movie ever. He pulled out the case of a DVD with a grin, took the DVD out, and placed it in the player. The movie started and Roman sat crisscross on the floor, leaning against the backboard of his bed. He pat the grass next to him, gesturing for Anxiety to sit. 

 

Anxiety plopped down next to him and tried to pay attention to the movie, but his attention always seemed to end up on Princy. The way his eyes widened during the movie, as if he had never seen it before. The way he grins and laughs and his eyes twinkle and- 

Damnit Virgil, get your mind off him. It's not like you like him or something, he thought, frowning and looking away from the person next to him. "Are you not enjoying the movie Anxiety?" He snapped his head up looking at Roman, "N-no I am I just have some stuff on my mind." He stuttered. Princey looked at him, slightly concerned "What is it that troubles you? Is it a dragon witch!?" Roman declared "I will slay it for you!" 

 

"No no, it's not that it's nothing-" he started "Wait...isn't slaying dragon witches your definition of a grand romantic gesture?" Roman's face turned red and he avoided eye contact with Anx, "I- well- you- you-" he stuttered for a couple more moments, completely flustered before managing to get out, " It-it is also a grand gesture of friendship!" 

Anxiety looked at him with this expression that ripped Romans heart to pieces. "We're.....friends?" He said, so soft Roman barely heard it. Anxiety's heart was pounding in his chest and he didn't know what to think, after all, there was no way Roman considered him to be his friend, Roman hated him. "Why of course we are Anxiety! Sure we bicker, but after the whole incident with you going missing I've considered us frienemys, if not friends!" 

"You don't have to pretend Roman, I know you and the others only tolerate me if not hate me. Its fine. You probably just let me watch this movie with you out of pity, so I'll just go." Anxiety said, standing up slowly. Princey grabbed his sleeve and stood, "I've never hated you Virgil. Not once. Sure, a general dislike but I never hated you, you always brought something new to the table, and I always enjoyed coming up with silly names to call you, like Hot Topic, or Mr. Gloom." He confessed "I never hated you, and I never will, because I-" 

 

He was interrupted by Morality jumping through the door with a grin on his face. "Roman I just thought of the best joke to tell Logan but I'm going to need your hel-" Patton froze glancing at Princey then at Anxiety, "I'm interrupting something, aren't I?" 

Roman let go of Anxiety's sleeve and stood pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yes, Patton, you did." He grumbled "What is this joke you need my help with?" Morality grinned and explained the joke with excitement as Princey followed along. After he was done explaining Princy told him he'd help Morality with it later. Morality left the room, waving goodbye to the two of them. 

 

Roman turned back to him with a smile, "Shall we finish the movie?" Anxiety nodded and said "Roman?" The fanciful personality turned to him with a questioning look, "Thank you..." He sat back in his spot and as Roman joined he remembered something and said "Uh, what were you going to say before you got interrupted?" Princey turned away from him, but Anxiety swore he saw him blushing. "Nothing of importance" 

They finished the movie and Anxiety headed back to his room and scrolled through tumblr for a little while, then fell into a slightly less nightmare filled sleep then normal.

The next few weeks went by with nothing too important happening, other then Morality doing the joke him and Princey talked about, which was to trip Roman and then scream 'THE EMPIRE HAS FALLEN!' Now Anxiety normally wasn't one for jokes, but he had to admit it was a damn good joke. What really was funny though was Logics face after Morality said the joke. The poor guy was obviously trying his hardest to find the humor in it.

However, about a week after the joke was played, was the logicality kiss. 

 

It had happened in a sudden, on a Tuesday, January 14, at 1:17am, Logic remembered the time exactly. Which is kinda freaky but whatever, not the focus here. Anxiety was sneaking a slightly after midnight snack when he heard Logan and Patton talking in the common room. They seemed to be unaware of his presence there and Patton was saying something about anniversary. Then it hit him, Morality and Logic had been dating for about a month.

Anxiety smirked and walked over to Prince's room with a cookie. He knocked but when he got no response he just opened the door and woke Princey up himself. He aggressively shook him awake, then covered his mouth so Logic and Morality wouldn't hear Roman if he screamed. Now that he thought about it, that probably only made Roman even more terrified. Like, creepy dude coming into your room at night dressed in all black with a cookie waking you up and covering your mouth so you don't scream sounds like the beginning to a bad horror movie.

 

"I'm about 70% sure those two are gonna kiss any moment now and I wanna be able to rub it in your face when they do, along with all the makeup I'm going to be putting on there, so get up and don't scream." Anxiety whispered. Roman nodded and got out of bed revealing that the guy doesn't sleep with a shirt on. What the hell. I mean Anxiety knew that they all technically look the same because they have the same body, but still. Anxiety blushed and looked away as Roman slipped on a T-shirt. Why of all things did this have to happen! This time it was like something out of a bad teen romance movie! Yay. 

 

He glanced back at Princey who now had a T-shirt with a crown on it on, along with matching red pants with more crowns. It was strange to not see him in his usual regal attire and with messed up hair. Anxiety kinda...liked seeing him like this. He just seemed much more approachable and less above everyone else. 

 

Princey yawned and said quietly "If they don't kiss and you woke me up at one in the morning for nothing I'm going to kill you, you creepy cookie." Anx raised an eyebrow at Roman, questioning his choice of insult. Roman pointed at the half eaten cookie and then back to Anxiety, "Like I said, creepy cookie." 

Anxiety rolled his eyes and showed Roman, Patton and Logan, who were being all grossly lovey dovey and watching some rom-com. He could practically hear Roman squeal next to him, of course he would find this cute, he's Roman. 

That's when it happened, it was quick, so quick that Anx almost missed it. Morality turned to the side, looking at Logic. Logic looked puzzled, probably about to say something when his lover pecked him on the lips, then trained his attention back onto the screen. 

Virgil looked to his side to see Roman practically dancing with happiness. "HAHA! I WIN!" He bellowed, startling poor Logan who was now clinging to Morality like a koala. Anxiety glared at him and Roman noticed his mistake, quickly apologizing to Logan and Patton. 

 

They walked down the hall to Princey's room so Anxiety could receive whatever horrific outfit he had to wear for a day. Roman was chuckling under his breath as they headed over and had a grin so wide someone could probably mistake him for the Cheshire Cat. When the got to the room Roman quickly ducked inside and brought out a hanger with a trash bag on it, covering whatever outfit Anxiety had to wear. "You have to wear this all day tomorrow, with no exceptions alrighty? And you cannot open it until tomorrow morning." 

Anxiety groaned and nodded. He walked back to his room and put the mystery outfit in his closet before flopping on his bed. He was worried about what this outfit was, so very very worried. What if it was something that mocked him? What if Prince had found out about his crush and made a T-shirt humiliating him about it? What if the others laughed at him? 

Thoughts raced around his head and he shoved his face into a pillow, screaming at full force. Luckily the pillow muffled most of it, and he felt a little better after screaming his little black dead heart out into his dark grey pillow. He scrolled through Tumblr and Instagram for an hour or two, then fell asleep, dreading the day to come. 

 

When he woke up his stomach dropped and he pondered not getting out of bed at all. I mean if he never got out of bed he technically never woke up right? That idea was quickly struck down by Princey knocking on his door and saying "Also, you simply must come out of your room." Anxiety rolled out of bed and answered the door, grumbling sarcastically, "To what do I owe the pleasure, my dearest knight in shining armor?" 

Once again, Anxiety swore he could see a light pink tint on Princy's cheeks after he said that. "I was just making sure that you put on the outfit you angsty teen." Roman stated. He sighed, and mumbled, "Yeah yeah, I will you obnoxious freak." Princey grinned,slyly saying "I can't wait," before turning around and walking somewhere else.

Anx shut the door and grimaced. Princy would never let him live it down if he didn't go though with this but at the same token, Princy would never let him live down whatever he was about to wear.

All the fears and anxietys from last night stumbled back through his mind as he eyed the trashbag holding the mystery outfit. He really didn't want to do this. Why'd he even ever take the stupid deal.

 

Taking a deep breath, he took the hanger down and opened it up revealing something pink and fluffy. It took him a moment to realize it was onesie, a cat onesie to be specific. He made a noise that was a mixture of a sigh and a groan, on one hand, thank god it was just a onesie, but on the other hand, oh god it was a onesie. He hesitantly changed into the pink monstrosity and headed out the door.

It was Logan who say him first. He had been sipping coffee and walking down the hallway when he saw Anxiety. Logan had choked for a moment, his eyes wide as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Anx quickly fled the scene, hoping to avoid anyone else for the whole day. 

Sadly, it didn't work out that way. He entered the kitchen hoping to get some breakfast, only to be greeted by Roman, who burst into laughter soon as he saw him. "oh-oh god that is so much more hilarious than I imagined it to be" he cackled, nearly doubling over with laugher "I- I'm sorry I shouldn't be laughing so much but-" Roman burst out into another fit of laughter, unable to contain it. 

Anxiety narrowed his eyes and kicked Princey's shin angrily. "You just look so cute" he giggled. "If I'm cute then your not the most completely and utterly obnoxious person in existence" Anxiety said, extremely annoyed with the fanciful personality. "Did you just admit to being cute" Roman teased, his laughter dying down slightly. Anxiety turned around to the toaster with an 'ugh' and popped some bread into the metal contraption. 

A couple moments later the toast popped out with a ding and he slapped some butter on it then bit into it with a crunch. He walked out into the common room after checking to make sure nobody was in it and sat down. Covering most of his outfit with a black blanket, he turned on the TV to Supernatural. While Thomas didn't personally enjoy the show, Anxiety was all for the dark and sometimes gory adventures of Sam and Dean. 

 

A couple hours passed when all of a sudden he rose up to Thomas's house, pink onesie and all. "Hey Virg-" Thomas froze, with a reaction similar to Logan's except he was obviously trying to hold in a laugh. "Uh....did I catch you at a wrong time?" Anxiety frowned and narrowed his eyes, "Sadly no. I have to wear this hideous thing all day. Also, just call me Anxiety, I like it better then my actual name." Right after he said that Thomas severely failed at holding his laughter because he started cackling hysterically for a moment or two before regaining his composure. 

"So why do you have to wear this all day?" Thomas asked, still chuckling a little. "I lost a bet with good old sing-song and now I have to wear it." The now purple haired man made a huh noise, before continuing on with the video and subtly introducing him and Logan, who sprung up and stared at Anx for a couple moments before making his usual type of intellectual remarks. 

 

After the topic had been dealt with they sunk down and Anxiety fled to his room before Logan could question him any. Then he remembered the fact that they had group movie night tonight. He groaned and flopped on his bed, scrolling through tumblr before he had to face the whole group.

Time seemed to fly and soon enough Patton was knocking on his door informing him to come out for some good ol' bonding. Dread filled his whole body as he said "I'll be there in a second!" Maybe he was worried about Morality's reaction the most, however much he denied it, he did kinda see him as a dad figure. I meant who wouldn't, he's Patton. 

Anx heard Morality walk away and he exited his room, walking slow as he could to the commons. He entered and he saw there stares. Logan, still looking confused, Roman, who held back laughter poorly, and finally Patton who jumped up and squealed. "OHMYGOSHANXIETYYOULOOKADORABLE" he screeched as his eyes lit up like an excited puppy.

It was then that Anxiety regretted his recent life choices with a burning passion. Roman, the regal fuck, sat on the couch laughing his toosh of along with Morality who was screeching of excitement, and Logan's who was just confusedly staring. All the attention was on him and he absolutely hated it. 

Panicking he ran back to his room and locked the door behind him, leaving in his wake a confused trio of personalitys. He threw off the onesie and sat in the corner in a fetal position hyperventilating slightly. He wasn't quite having a panic attack but that certainly didn't mean he was okay.

He rocked back and forth trying to calm himself down as his mind slowly warped what happened to something terrible. He heard knocking on his door and he took a deep breath standing up and putting on a less distressed face.

Anxiety expected to be faced with Patton asking if he was okay, but instead was met by a red and white hug. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize making you wear that was such a big deal to you." Said the regal personality. Virgil was surprised by the hug and just awkwardly stood there till Roman let go. The poor guy looked distraught that he had caused Virgil to panic like that.

"I'm fine really, I just...overreacted a little, I think." He said, "I kinda just got caught up in what I thought was going to happen that I ignored that what happened wasn't bad at all." Princey didn't quite look convinced and asked, "Are you completely sure you are fine?" 

Anxiety nodded and Prince decided not to pry further. He just hugged Anxiety again and this time Anxiety, though hesitantly, hugged back, blushing. "Though you did look extremely cute in that onesie. However," He tensed up, waiting for the betrayal and was pleasantly surprised when all that Princey said was, "you do look rather ravishing without it."

If Anx was blushing before, he must be a tomato by now. "We should join the others" he mumbled soft as possible,"Pretty boy..." He looked up to see Roman with the widest grin he's ever seen on the guy. They walked back to the common and explained the bet to Morality and Logic. The rest of the night past by quickly, and ended with Roman and Virgil falling asleep together on the couch.

When Anxiety woke the next morning to see Roman with his head rested on his chest and arms wrapped around him, Anx couldn't help but love his recent life choices.


	2. The Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman overhears Virgil singing.

Roman woke up with a yawn, and stretched his limbs out with a satisfying pop. A glance at his clock informed him that it was around 7am. He rose out of bed, still slightly sleepy, and picked out his new fabulous outfit. Throwing on his new outfit with a smile, he smelt a delicious sent wafting through the crack at the bottom of his door.

Princey stepped outside and followed this scrumptious sent with a grin, Patton must've been cooking today. To his surprise when he stepped into the kitchen he was greeted with Anxiety, who had headphones plopped on his head blaring loud music. He was making a pancake on the pan and moving his head to the beat of the song with a tiny, minuscule smile on his face. 

"O-oh hello Anxiety!" He said, slightly caught off guard. Anxiety cast him a glance, pointing to the pancakes and then to Roman, as if asking if he wanted some. Roman grinned  stating "Why yes, Hot topic I would like some pancakes, thank you."

Anxiety nodded and pointed to the small stack of pancakes next to him. Grabbing two of the pancakes from the small stack, Princey smiled and asked "Anxiety? Being nice? The world is ending." The dark clad personality almost chuckled (though he'd never admit it) and said, "Don't get used to it, I just made too much." Roman grinned, digging it to the delicious syrupy cakes. "Sure you did sunshine." he teased with a laugh.

Anxiety finished up making the final pancake and then sat down, slowly eating. "Speaking of which, you know how to make pancakes?" Roman asked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm just awake at odd hours and I don't want to bother Patton for breakfast so I just learned how. It's the path of least awkward encounters."  He said with a shrug. 

There was little else conversation as the two finished up there pancakes and went separate ways. Roman went back into his room, brainstorming new ideas and occasionally breaking into song. 

An hour or so later, while he was walking the halls of the mindscape he heard soft singing. He followed the noise and identified the song as he got closer, it was a song by TØP called The Judge if he remembered correctly. Then it clicked in his brain, the only one who listened to that type of music was Virgil. He rushed quietly to the music and grinned when he saw the purple and black figure through the crack of a slightly ajar door.

Roman had to stop himself from squealing like a teenage girl as Virgil sung the words to the song softly, "When the leader of the bad guy sang, something soft and soaked in pain, I heard the echo from his secret hideaway." How ironic. Not that Virgil was a bad guy or anything, Roman had gotten over that and tried his best to not think of Virgil that way, but it was still a little ironic. "He must've forgot to shut his door, as he cranked out those dismal chords." 

He stepped forwards a little more, hoping to hear Virgil's singing better. While they all did have almost the same singing voice (other then Logan's out of tune-ness) he had never heard the dark personality sing. Save for that one time in that one video, but we don't talk about that, poor fourth wallsy needs to be respected.

 

The door was pushed open slightly by the movement and made a creaking noise. Virgil choked on the words for a second before seeing Roman and letting out an embarrassed squeak. They stayed like that for what seemed to be forever until Virgil sprung up, shoved Prince out of the room, and shut the door.

Roman stood outside the door, fumbling for what to do. Deciding to knock on the door, He hesitantly tapped on the door with his handl. "Virgil?" He questioned softly, hoping the other personality could hear him. 

"You're still here?" Virgil replied, his voice shaky and quiet. "Yeah, yeah I am." Roman said with a nod. "Oh." Virgil paused and frowned "I figured you would've left by now." Princy raised an eyebrow and sat against the door facing the hallway walls, "And why would I leave?" He heard Anxiety sigh through the door, "I know it's stupid but I thought you'd go make fun of me for singing to Logan and Patton." 

Roman couldn't help but crack a smile, "Sunshine, do you understand how utterly hypocritical that would be?" He teased playfully before putting a more serious tone to his voice, "Plus, I wouldn't do that, what kind of person would make fun of someone that has such a beautiful voice?" 

"My voice isn't pretty, it's weak and quiet." Virgil mumbled. "Quite the contrary Virgil, I don't think you realize how much that adds to it. It's so soft like a birds feather, or the fur of a kitten and it's a smooth kind of soft like silk or like the slow rolling waves of the ocean. If I tried to sing like that I don't know if I could." Roman mused with a smile. Virgil grinned a bit and made a small 'huh' noise. "I guess I never thought about it that way..." He glanced to his side, the grin fading, "I'm sure you're just saying that though.."

"As his four walls declared him insane" Roman sung, hoping his idea would work. "What? What are you doing" Virgil confusedly questioned. "I'm singing Virgil, would you like to join me? I don't know the song that well, so a second voice would be much appreciated." It was silent for what seemed like forever, till Roman felt the door open behind him. "I guess." Virgil said, looking down with a light pink dusting his cheeks.

So they sung, they sung for hours, laughing and dancing every once in a while. Everything was perfect in that room and Virgil decided maybe his singing wasn't such a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is much shorter then the last one, this weekend has been a bit of a busy one for me, anyways I hope you enjoyed reading this because I enjoyed writing it. Hope your enjoying this fluff because this book with have a plot, and knowing me, it probably won't be too happy. Have a nice day!


	3. The Mini-Chapter: The Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mini-chapter that I couldn't fit into the last part where Roman is guilty about being mean to Virgil.

After hours of singing and playing around, Virgil looked at Roman and said, "You know I'm a little surprised you knew that song" The bombastic personality blushed and chuckled a little. "Well I only know it because of you.." 

Anxiety raised an eyebrow, questioning him. "After you disappeared to your room and we came to get you, I was still having trouble with, well, accepting that you weren't the bad guy I guess.." Roman looked at Virgil apologetically, "Then I had this idea, I heard somewhere that you can understand a lot about a person by the music they listen to. So I went and listened to anything I could think of you listening to. I searched up phrases I heard coming from your headphones and listened to it all. MCR, P!ATD, TØP, anything I could get my hands on. It really actually helped a little."

"You went through all that effort?" Virgil said, eyes wide. Roman bit his lip and frowned, "It was the least I could do after being such an ass to you, Virgil." The dark personality stared at him with a small smile, "You know I forgive you for that, right?" Roman nodded but still had a frown, "Just because you forgive me for it, doesn't mean I forgive myself for it." 

Now Virgil wasn't one for hugs, or any social interaction if possible, but the white and red clad personality obviously was very distraught over the whole thing. The only thing he could think to do was to wrap him in a hug, which Patton always did to him when he was upset, and they did always help some. 

Prince, was shocked for a moment, surprised that Anxiety would ever hug someone willingly, but he did hug back. They stayed like that for a couple seconds till they broke apart, both blushing, and went back to the sing-a-thong.


	4. The Extremely Late Christmas Chapter™️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Antics!
> 
> Sorry it’s so late I kinda got out of the Sander Sides fandom and then got dragged back in by a certain snake that I will not name for spoilers sake! 
> 
> For those wondering if snake boi is gonna be in this chapter he is not but he is going to show up eventually, I’ll tell u when don’t worry ;) 
> 
> Enjoy!

  Christmas, the most wonderful time of the year. Patton was ecstatic that he had an amazing boyfriend to share this magical time of year with and was sure Logan felt the same. There was one tiny problem though. The romantic tension between Roman and Virgil could be cut with a dull knife and made all the lovely activity’s Patton had planned for the month turn very awkward, very quickly.

  So he and Logan resolved to get the two together by the end of the month.

  At first the couple tried little things like making Virgil and Roman sit next to each other during the movie marathons and saying there was only enough pasta for one more plate so they had to share. However, the two sides seemed extremely content with doing cutesy romantic things without realizing they were cutesy and romantic. Thus, frustrating Patton and Logan. Finally though, they resolved to use the most absolute method to get them together.

 The mistletoe.

 

  Logan planned out where to place the mistletoes in order to make it more likely that Princy and Anx would stumble across them together. In-between their rooms, on the entrance to the kitchen, above Virgil’s bedroom door, and Romans bedroom door. All places they would likely be at at the same time. Patton was the one who placed all these mistletoes (and a couple extra to make it less suspicious) because it was something the side would’ve done anyways without his ulterior motives.

  Somehow though, through Roman and Virgil’s awkward adventures not once did the two stand or sit under any mistletoes. In fact, the only thing that had ended up happening was the plan backfiring on the logical and emotional sides making them kiss over and over again. It was almost as if some superior being enjoyed making them frustrated. Eventually the two gave up on this mission to make Anx and Roman get together. Unbeknownst to them Virgil and Roman had known all along of their plan and had intentionally avoided the placed mistletoes.

 

**Virgil’s POV**

 

  Him and Princy stood looking at Logan and Patton who were laying on the couch napping, probably tired after all the antics of the day. Roman laughed, “I can’t believe we really tired them out that much.” The creative personality grinned, and Virgil couldn’t help but stare. The warm honey glow of the dimmed lights reflected in Princes eyes and made them shine amber. His face flushed as he noticed where they were standing.

  “What’s wrong Virgil? You look look positively red?” Questioned Roman. He let out a nervous laugh and gestured upwards. “Oh..” Roman went red, which somehow made him more attractive, “We don’t have to you know, it’s just a silly tradition-“ Virgil cut him off by grabbing Princes collar and kissing him harshly. His heart was pounding and his other hand in so tight a fist he wouldn’t be surprised if he was drawing blood. Roman, after a moment, kissed back and Virgil could’ve died in that moment. It was so perfect, everything he had ever wanted, but it was bittersweet as panic started to set in.

  He ripped his face from Roman, who was likely a confused mess, and ran to his room.


End file.
